Homefront transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 1, Episode 18 "Homefront" INT. HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM NOLAN is sitting up while a NURSE picks cactus needles out of his head. BISHOP is standing by. NOLAN Everything was actually going fine until we hit the nuns. BISHOP You assaulted a nun? NOLAN No, no. The suspect I was chasing made a beeline for a group of nuns. A gathering - is it a flock of nuns? I know it's not a murder of nuns. (as NURSE pulls out a needle) Ow! NURSE Sorry. NOLAN Tell me the truth. Do I look like a porcupine? NURSE You don't not look like a porcupine. BISHOP Officer Nolan, focus. We split up. I came back with a suspect, and you came back with a new hairdo and empty cuffs. NOLAN Yes. As I was saying - ow - the nuns slowed me down, allowing the suspect to get away, jumping over a fence. BISHOP How many times have I told you not to hop a fence without knowing what's on the other side? NOLAN Enough that I shouldn't have done it? BISHOP Mm-hmm. NOLAN But he was getting away, so I just - I just - I went over. BISHOP And landed headfirst on a cactus. NOLAN No, no. First, I had to get away from the dog. (sheepishly) The cactus was over the second fence. (a beat) This is really the lowest point in my rookie experience, isn't it? A young man with an envelope knocks on the open door. PROCESS SERVER Hey. I'm looking for Officer John Nolan? NOLAN That's me. PROCESS SERVER (handing the envelope to NOLAN) You've been served. NOLAN Thanks. Wait. What? BISHOP No. I'd say this is the lowest point. She snaps a picture of NOLAN with her phone camera. INT. STATION - HALLWAY The rookies and their T.O.s are headed for the briefing room. LOPEZ Hey. Heard you're officially a cop now. Got hit with your first lawsuit. NOLAN Oh, it's ridiculous. This guy says I dislocated his shoulder pushing past him in a pursuit. I-I don't think I even touched him. And now he wants fifty thousand to settle. BRADFORD Don't take it personally. Being sued's part of the job. LOPEZ It's why we're required to have liability insurance. BRADFORD Union assign a lawyer yet? NOLAN Yeah. Some guy named Simon Parks. LOPEZ You're lucky. Guy's a legend. BRADFORD Saved my ass a couple times. He's a cranky old S. O. B., but he gets the job done. You've got nothing to worry about. They enter the briefing room, where everyone seems to be looking up at the landing. NOLAN What's going on? BISHOP IA arrested Jenkins. A man is being escorted down the stairs by two officers. WEST The Robbery Homicide detective? BRADFORD Yeah. CHEN Why? GREY enters the room, followed by CMDR PERCY WEST, and everyone moves to sit down. GREY All right. Grab a seat. SIGHS See, look, it's never a good day when one of your own gets arrested. I'm sure you have questions. Commander West from IA is here to answer. Commander? PERCY WEST Thank you, Sergeant. After an extensive investigation, we found clear evidence that, ten years ago, Detective Jenkins lied on the witness stand. Because of his lies, an innocent woman was convicted of murder in the first. CHEN She's been in jail this whole time? PERCY Yes. Samantha Bennett. She was released two days ago. In addition to charging Jenkins with perjury, we've placed him on the Brady List. NOLAN Uh, what is the Brady List? WEST Uh, it's a record of law enforcement officers who've withheld exculpatory evidence. BISHOP It's a list of dirty cops. PERCY IA has reviewed all of Jenkins' past convictions. Of them, three others were deemed suspect enough to warrant the release of those felons. BRADFORD But you're not sure those three are innocent. PERCY No, but their convictions were overturned. LOPEZ When this gets out, every lawyer in town is gonna want to get a Jenkins conviction overturned. GREY That's tomorrow's problem. Today, protocol dictates that we make voluntary contact with these released felons. So, Lopez and West, you will talk to Samantha Bennett. Bradford, Chen, you got Max Kegel, who was doing 25 to life for drug trafficking. And, Bishop and Nolan, take Terry Wright, who was in for armed robbery and attempted murder. If you observe anything actionable, send it up to Major Crimes. BISHOP And what if we don't see anything actionable? GREY Leave it alone. Observe, report. That's it. All right. Be safe out there. INT. STATION - BULLPEN NOLAN’s phone chimes and he looks down at it. NOLAN Oh. My lawyer's here. BISHOP Hmm. You're lucky to be getting Simon Parks. He's been doing this for 40 years. Can't beat that kind of experience. They’re approached by a very young man in a suit. SIMON PARKS JR. Officer Nolan? NOLAN Yes? PARKS I thought we should meet before this afternoon's arbitration. Go over the game plan, answer any questions you might have. NOLAN Great. Uh, who are you? PARKS Your lawyer. Simon Parks Junior. NOLAN Oh, I-I thought - PARKS You thought I was my father. CHUCKLES Believe me, I know I have some big shoes to fill, but I'm excited to get started on my first case with you. BISHOP The oldest Boot paired with the youngest lawyer. (smirking) Sounds like a match made in heaven. PARKS Right? Now, as far as your role in today's mediation goes, less is more. They will try to get under your skin, so let me do the talking. And 2:00 is 2:00, so don't be late. NOLAN Right. PARKS Um, let me know if you have any questions, okay? PARKS walks away. NOLAN Did he say "first case"? BISHOP Mm-hmm. CHUCKLES INT. STATION - SALLY PORT WEST is checking the gear in their shop when his dad PERCY comes up to him. PERCY So, you and your mother finally make up, and now you're giving me the cold shoulder? WEST No. I, um things have just been really crazy. PERCY Oh, too crazy to respond to texts? Return phone calls? WEST Yeah. I'm sorry. I've just been focused on the job and the exam. PERCY What I know is that you're not ready to have a man-to-man about what's going on with you, but I expect you to be by end of day. So come find me when you're ready. PERCY walks away and LOPEZ enters. LOPEZ What was that about? WEST Nothing. Hey, um, do you remember, uh, that felon Oscar from the prison bus crash? LOPEZ Stole a car, tried to run us over? That Oscar? WEST Yeah. Um, when I was booking him, he told me some stories about my dad. LOPEZ What kind of stories? WEST That he was my dad's CI back in the day. Said that my dad used to give him intel in exchange for turning a blind eye. LOPEZ Lots of cops do that. WEST Yeah, he also said that my dad planted a gun on him. Got him sent away for life. LOPEZ Let me guess. Oscar insisted he was innocent. WEST No. He said he was guilty, but no one could prove it. So my dad crossed the line. LOPEZ I don't believe it. Your dad is the straightest arrow I've ever met besides you. EXT. STREET, DAY NOLAN (on his phone) No, no. I understand. Okay. Thank you. Bye. (to BISHOP) Well, the union says I can't switch lawyers. They said, and I quote, "You get what you get," which is exactly what I said to my son when he wouldn't eat his peas. BISHOP He's a lawyer, Officer Nolan, not a fish. You can't just throw him back because you think he's too small. They approach a man working on his van, who turns and sees them. TERRY WRIGHT Thought I might be seeing police at some point. BISHOP Oh, we're just checking in on you after your unexpected recent release. What, five years into a 20-year sentence for attempted murder and armed robbery? WRIGHT It's a miracle. The man upstairs looking out for me. BISHOP Huh. NOLAN Mind telling us what you've been doing since you got back into town? WRIGHT Of course. Moved back in with my old lady here, been eating way too much fast food. Soon as I get the old van up and running, I'm gonna start looking for work. BISHOP Right. WRIGHT You look familiar. Are you - Don't I know you from somewhere? BISHOP With your rap sheet, I'm sure we've crossed paths. WRIGHT I used to run with this kid named Dylan. I think you know him. BISHOP Doesn't ring a bell. You must have me mixed up with somebody else. WRIGHT Okay. BISHOP Do yourself a favor, Mr. Wright. You've been given a rare second chance. Take advantage of it. Stay out of trouble. WRIGHT Yes, ma'am. NOLAN So what do you think? BISHOP That he's gonna be trouble. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY CHEN Why all the extra shifts? BRADFORD Why not? I've got hours to fill when I'm not studying. CHEN Yeah, but don't you need time off to recharge? What do you do to unwind? BRADFORD Work out. And don't tell me, "If it has 'work' in the title, it can't be relaxing." CHEN It's true. You need a hobby, something you do for fun. BRADFORD No, I don't. They enter an exam room where a man is lying on a gurney. A woman sits beside him. BRADFORD Mr. Kegel, I hear you've had a bit of bad luck since you got out of prison. KEGEL Tell me about it. Eight years of prison food without as much as the runs, and one bad bowl of clams lands me in the hospital. CHEN Mr. Kegel, I'm sure that your recent release has brought up some strong emotions. KEGEL Only good ones. Hell, I thought I'd never get to consummate this marriage. CHUCKLES Alicia and I were, uh, pen pals. She wrote to me in prison for a year before we got hitched. He looks fondly at ALICIA. BRADFORD Huh. I've always wondered about women marrying guys in prison. What's the appeal? ALICIA Oh, well, I read about his case, and I saw his photo, and I just fell in love. KEGEL Look. Now that I'm out, I plan on keeping my nose clean and my wife between the sheets. ALICIA Oh. (chuckles bashfully) DOCTOR WEITZMAN Officers, uh, may I speak with you, please? BRADFORD Sure thing. BRADFORD and CHEN step out of the room with the DOCTOR. DOCTOR WEITZMAN I just got Mr. Kegel's test results, and, unfortunately, it's not food poisoning. BRADFORD What is it? DOCTOR WEITZMAN Poison poisoning. Hydramethylnon, to be specific. It's a chemical used in roach traps. BRADFORD Mrs. Kegel, can you come out here, please? ALICIA No. BRADFORD, CHEN, and the DOCTOR go back into the room. KEGEL What's going on? CHEN Who made the clams? KEGEL My honey bunny. Why? BRADFORD 'Cause they were poisoned. Guess your wife wasn't psyched you came home. KEGEL What? Is that true? ALICIA You were never supposed to get out of jail. That was the whole allure. Besides, it got my mother off my back about me being single. And then you came home, and you were all clammy and handsy, and I just snapped. CHEN Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to stand up. Turn around. Hands behind your back. ALICIA stands up and CHEN cuffs her as she gives KEGEL a guilty look. ALICIA Sorry. EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX, DAY LOPEZ and WEST are walking into the courtyard. WEST Samantha Bennett really took it in the teeth. Ten years for a crime she didn't commit. Barely a traffic ticket before she went inside. And her file says she has a kid. Child was only a year old when her mom went to prison. LOPEZ Yeah. There's no way she comes out the same person. Prison hardens you. A chair is hurled off the balcony and a man comes running down the stairs, with SAMANTHA BENNETT chasing him with a baseball bat. SAMANTHA BENNETT Where the hell are they?! BUILDING SUPER Somebody help! BENNETT Where's my family? BUILDING SUPER Don't hurt me. BENNETT Where are they? LOPEZ Drop the bat! BENNETT No. It's not fair! BUILDING SUPER Arrest her. She's crazy! WEST Look, Samantha, please. Put down the bat. This isn't gonna help you. BENNETT Is that what you want? You want to help me? Like you helped me the ten years in jail? Like you helped to convince my husband that I was a murderer? You know what it feels like to have the person that you love turn against you, believe you're capable of the worst thing imaginable? Ten years, he never once brought my baby to visit me, said she was better off without me. LOPEZ I know you're upset. I can only imagine what you've been through. But this man doesn't know where your family is. (to the SUPER) Do you? BUILDING SUPER Of course not! They moved out years ago. BENNETT I just - I just want to see my baby. I didn't know where else to go. WEST Samantha, you need to put the bat down. BENNETT sighs heavily, then drops the bat. WEST moves to handcuff her. BENNETT Please don't send me back there. Please don't send me back there. WEST Look, I'm sorry. BENNETT Please. EXT. OFFICE BUILDING, DAY BISHOP First arbitration. You nervous? NOLAN A little bit. What are you gonna do? BISHOP Be a cop. NOLAN Um, can I ask you something? BISHOP Okay. NOLAN Who's Dylan? BISHOP What? NOLAN The guy that Terry thought you both knew. I got a vibe that you weren't being completely straight with him. BISHOP You got the vibe? What kind of vibe are you getting right now? NOLAN That I've overstepped. BISHOP I don't know any Dylan. End of story. She gets in the patrol car and drives off. NOLAN Good talk. INT. STATION - BOOKING WEST is processing BENNETT, who obviously knows the drill. WEST Turn to - Okay. SHUTTER CLICKS Come on. He leads her to a holding cell. BENNETT BREAKING I'm never gonna find them. WEST Look, I'm - I'm sure someone knows where they are. BENNETT She probably hates me anyway. WEST Your daughter? BENNETT SIGHS I missed her whole life. The best I can hope is that Tom told her I was dead. Otherwise, I'm just mom the murderer. WEST Yeah, but you're innocent, okay? And that will be all over the news now that Jenkins was arrested. BENNETT So is the fact that I'm back in jail. No, Tom is right. She's better off without me. I'm no good to anybody now. She leans forlornly against the wall as WEST closes the door. WEST Don't say that. (to LOPEZ) This isn't right. LOPEZ No, but our hands are tied. WEST We have to be able to do something to help her. LOPEZ This isn't just about her, is it? WEST Yeah. … All right, and maybe my dad, too. A dirty cop ruined her life. LOPEZ Look, let me think on Samantha, see if I can figure something out. But you need to get your head straight about your dad. Either go talk to him or let it go. What you can't do is let the doubt eat away at you. INT. STATION - HALLWAY GREY Hey. PERCY Hey. GREY How's it going with Jenkins? PERCY Usual song and dance. He's crying conspiracy, coercion, trying to muddy the waters. I've been meaning to ask you, how's my boy doing? GREY Well, you know. Standing tall some days, falling on his face others, like all rookies before him. Like us back in the day. (both grin) PERCY Yeah, but he's been acting a little strange the last few weeks. Standoffish. Something I should know? GREY You'd have to ask him. PERCY Tell me about his T.O. GREY Officer Lopez? PERCY Yeah. GREY She's a good cop. PERCY On paper, sure, but I'm asking about her instincts, her leadership skills, her ability to teach my son things he can't learn from his rook book. GREY Percy, I'm not quite sure how to reply to that. PERCY See, this is specifically why I asked you to assign Officer Bradford to my son, not Lopez. He's a known entity, a cop's cop. With her, I'm wondering, does she truly have what Jackson needs? GREY Are you asking as head of Internal Affairs or a nervous father overstepping his bounds? Listen. I know you outrank me, but I'm gonna tell you exactly what I said when Jackson was assigned here: no special favors. PERCY Wa- Wade. I'm not asking for special favors - GREY That includes keeping tabs on him. Is that understood, Commander? PERCY It is, Sergeant. GREY Excuse me. GREY walks off, leaving PERCY looking worried. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM WESLEY EVERS is passing by the break room when he sees LOPEZ getting some coffee. He goes in to chat with her. WESLEY I was just about to call you. LOPEZ Let me guess. You can't make dinner? WESLEY Sorry. One of my clients was put away by that Brady cop, Jenkins. I've got to go back through the case, see if anything shakes loose. LOPEZ Today must be like Christmas morning for defense attorneys. WESLEY Yeah, except instead of presents, we have boxes of discovery to open. Um - He leans in, flirting. LOPEZ Oh. WESLEY Listen. Hey. LOPEZ Yeah. Hi. He’s really close. She doesn’t mind. WESLEY I, uh I have to go see - LOPEZ Mm-hmm? WESLEY - a client on Saturday, but I'll be back Sunday. LOPEZ I'm on duty Sunday. Another cop enters and heads for the coffee machine. WESLEY backs off. WESLEY Right. Well, uh, nice to see you. He exits hastily. LOPEZ Yeah. (to the other cop) How are you doing? COP Mm. LOPEZ Good? Yep. EXT. OFFICE BUILDING, DAY NOLAN meets up with PARKS as they walk toward the entrance. PARKS So, I heard you tried to get me replaced. NOLAN Okay. Yes, I did. But you said this was your very first case. You have to understand that would make me a little nervous. PARKS They handed you a gun on your first day, didn't they? NOLAN Yes. And that made me a little nervous, too. PARKS Look, I grew up in a courtroom. I learned every trick my dad knows. Passed the Bar first time out with a near-perfect score. So trust me when I say, I got this. I need you focused on you, staying calm, attentive, quiet. Can you do that? NOLAN Absolutely. PARKS Great. NOLAN Yeah. But just so you know, I got a couple of years of Pre-Law under my belt. I've gone to small claims court a number of times to get paid for jobs, so if you need anything - PARKS I appreciate that, but lawyering is my job. NOLAN Oh, absolutely. 100 percent. But I've got your back if you need it. PARKS I won't. He seems amused. NOLAN seems anxious. NOLAN Right. But if you do - PARKS I won't. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - MEETING ROOM, DAY NOLAN and PARKS enter; the JUDGE, LYNCH, and GREEN are already seated at a table. JUDGE You're late. PARKS Apologies, Your Honor. NOLAN Sorry. My fault. I was on patrol. JUDGE And I was getting my prostate squared away. Still got here on time. NOLAN Yes, sir. Sorry again. (to LYNCH) Really? A neck brace? This happened a month ago. PARKS Officer Nolan, please don't interact with the plaintiff. LYNCH It's called emotional whiplash. My doctor says it's from having to relive the incident over and over again the past few days. NOLAN That's not a real thing. (muttering to PARKS) We need to get a medical expert in here to swear under oath - PARKS What did I say about letting me do my job? JUDGE Hey, counsel, can we get this circus started? PARKS Yes, sir. Sorry. Simon Parks for the defendant. JEPHSON GREEN Jephson Green for the plaintiff, Your Honor. JUDGE It seems you did a little reckless running on the job, Officer Nolan. NOLAN Your Honor, I was in pursuit of a wanted felon - JUDGE Did that sound like a question? You think this is gonna be easy, don't ya? Just waltz in here, charm the pants off of me with your uniform and your dimples. NOLAN No, sir. JUDGE I have the power to give this man your pension. PARKS Uh, Your Honor, if I may, we have Officer Nolan's body cam footage, if you'll allow us to play it. JUDGE Sure. Sounds fun. PARKS Great. Body cam video shows NOLAN in pursuit on foot; as he passes LYNCH, the latter makes a show of falling down on the sidewalk. LYNCH Oof. NOLAN There. Can we just say case closed? Seriously - JUDGE Should we switch seats? Do you want to do my job? PARKS (to NOLAN) Would you let me handle this, please? NOLAN All right. PARKS This is the fourth time that Mr. Lynch has brought suit against a police officer. GREEN Prior history, Your Honor, is just that: history. It has no bearing on the fact that Officer Nolan assaulted my client, causing him lasting physical injury. And only Your Honor has the power to make this right. JUDGE Well said. BISHOP walks up to a house where someone is peering out the window. The person inside emerges, a young man with a scowl on his face. DYLAN SCOTT Forget it. BISHOP Dylan, wait. We need to talk. DYLAN Oh, do we, now? After all these years, that's how you want to play this. BISHOP Please? Look, one of your former running buddies just got out of Folsom. Terry Wright. Have you heard from him? DYLAN Seriously, Talia? You came all the way down here to ask me about some guy from the neighborhood I knew 15 years ago. BISHOP Cut the crap. You and Terry got a lot tighter after I left. You think I didn't know that? DYLAN Oh, I see. So you too good to stay in touch, but you can keep tabs on me, stay all up in my business. BISHOP I am trying to look out for you. You're suspected of pulling at least five jobs with Terry. You're lucky you only got caught once. DYLAN You got a lot of nerve calling me "lucky." BISHOP Hey, I never asked to be taken to another family. DYLAN Yeah, but you sure as hell couldn't wait to get up out of there. BISHOP And can you blame me? That home was a nightmare. I would've taken you with me if I could have. DYLAN Yeah, well, it's cool. Yeah, I took care of myself. Got clean, got straight. Been working a warehouse job for about a year now. So I got no need for you, and I ain't got no need for Terry. I got to go to work. BISHOP Dylan, I - I ju- I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I had to step away when I joined the police. DYLAN Yeah, you were embarrassed. I get it. BISHOP No! Because a family connection to a criminal would have kept me off the force. And if they find out now that I lied and I left you off of my personal history, I could lose my job. DYLAN Well, no worries. I don't know you anyway. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - MEETING ROOM GREEN Your Honor, I'd like to submit some crucial evidence we've recently received. Another video of the assault. PARKS Your Honor, any evidence should have been provided during discovery. JUDGE Whoa! Things just got real. GREEN This video just came to my attention, and after viewing it, you'll understand why we've upped our financial demand to $50,000. NOLAN You can go ahead and up it to $100 million. I don't care. I'm not paying it because I didn't do anything wrong. LYNCH No, no. Of course you didn't. No cop ever does anything wrong. PARKS Will the plaintiff please refrain from addressing my client directly? JUDGE Enough. I love a dramatic turn. Let's watch. The video, taken from the side along the route of the chase, shows NOLAN running past and LYNCH falling. GREEN Now, this is all about perspective, and from this perspective, you can clearly see Officer Nolan knock my client to the ground. NOLAN Okay. Wait. It's uh - clearly from this angle, it looks egregious, but – JUDGE Egregious? I'd say it looks like you deserve a flag for roughing the pedestrian. PARKS Your Honor, can we take a brief recess? JUDGE Make it quick. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - LOBBY NOLAN This is crazy. I didn't do anything wrong. PARKS It doesn't matter. We've got an unpredictable judge, and that video just made our case more difficult, so I really need you to sit back and let me do my job. Got it? NOLAN Got it. PARKS Come on. INT. STATION - BOOKING LOPEZ and WEST have brought in a man with patterns marked on his face in black ink. WEST Go ahead. Have a seat on the bench. CAMEL Don't I get a lawyer? WEST Did you want a lawyer? CAMEL Yeah. But you took all my money. WEST Yeah, it was stolen money. You know, it doesn't matter, because your lawyer would be pro bono. (off CAMEL’s blank look) Free. LOPEZ glances through the window into the BULLPEN and sees WESLEY. LOPEZ I've got just the guy for you. INT. STATION - INTERROGATION LOPEZ and WESLEY are on opposite sides of the table. CAMEL is at one end of the table. LOPEZ Mr. Camel. CAMEL It's just "Camel." You know, like Beyoncé or Post Malone. LOPEZ All right. Let's start somewhere simple. Why is there marker on your face? CAMEL So Petey wouldn't know it was me. LOPEZ That's Peter DiAmato, the cashier at the convenience store you robbed. WESLEY Robbery? Wait a minute. My client was wielding a squirt gun hardly qualifies as a "threat of force." LOPEZ It looked real. She and WESLEY are smirking at each other throughout this exchange. LOPEZ slides her foot over to WESLEY’s and rubs it a couple of times. WESLEY It It had Hawaiian Punch in it, which he drank repeatedly during the alleged incident. LOPEZ And the theft of $20 from the register? CAMEL Petey owed me that money. WESLEY Sounds like a harmless prank, misunderstanding between friends. LOPEZ Prank, huh? LOPEZ has pulled her foot back, but WESLEY starts rubbing - the wrong foot. WESLEY Well, comedy is subjective. CAMEL Who keeps rubbing my foot? WESLEY quickly removes his foot from CAMEL’s. LOPEZ All right. Say I let him walk. What do I get? INT. STATION - SUPPLY CLOSET LOPEZ and WESLEY are making out. LOPEZ I've got 15 minutes. WESLEY Don't worry. I'm good under pressure. LOPEZ Oh, good. INT. STATION - BULLPEN BISHOP is looking at a screen with police records on several men, including TERRY WRIGHT. GREY Bishop? Why are you digging into known associates of Terry Wright? BISHOP When we stopped by for the field interview, I got a strong sense that he's up to something. GREY See, look. This station's under a microscope. The last thing I need is one of my officers getting slapped with a harassment complaint. If you have something real, great. Send it to Metro. Otherwise, get back on the street. BISHOP Yes, sir. EXT. PAINTBALL RANGE, DAY DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, assault in progress. Rustic Ranch Paintball. BRADFORD and CHEN are responding to an assault report. GUNS FIRING PAINTBALL GUY #1 Hey, Officer, over here. Over here. PAINTBALL GUY #2 He's totally lost his mind. BRADFORD Who? PAINTBALL GUY #2 Jimmy. He lives for paintball, but he takes it way too seriously. Carl snuck up behind him and scored, and then Jimmy freaked out and started attacking - BRADFORD Okay. Slow down. Who's Jimmy? Who's Carl? PAINTBALL GUY #2 That's Carl. He shows them a man seated on a tree stump. There’s a short, thick branch protruding from the man’s chest, upper right, and he’s conscious but obviously in pain. CHEN Whoa. Um, did you call an ambulance? PAINTBALL GUY #2 We called them, they're on the way. CHEN Okay. Keep pressure on it. Whatever you do, don't pull it out. CARL nods. BRADFORD Where's this other guy, Jimmy? PAINTBALL GUY #2 Well, he's out there playing somewhere. BRADFORD How can we ID him? PAINTBALL GUY #2 Uh, he's about 6' tall, he's got a camo jacket, and a skeleton face guard. BRADFORD All right. You stay here and wait for the ambulance. BRADFORD and CHEN walk through a building with a large empty room and out the other side. CHEN It's scary what happens when a man focuses on one thing only. It's a cautionary tale, really. BRADFORD Shut it, Boot. CHEN Yes, sir. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - MEETING ROOM PARKS All the new video does is show us why magic tricks work. The magician doesn't really saw the woman in half, and Officer Nolan didn't really knock Mr. Lynch to the ground. So the only reasonable outcome here is to dismiss this case with prejudice, citing Salsbury, Ritter, and Bennett v. Long Beach. JUDGE Well put, young man. LYNCH This - This isn't right. My pain is real. Time after time, police have gotten away with their crimes against me. My dog was run over in a high-speed chase, and my door was kicked in by cops serving a warrant on the wrong address. And not one officer has had the decency to just say, "I'm sorry." NOLAN Is this why you're suing me? Because no one's ever apologized to you? PARKS Officer Nolan - He can see what’s coming and tries to stop it. NOLAN Let me be the first. I'm sorry that you got hurt. LYNCH’s sad expression morphs into one of triumph and satisfaction. PARKS Off - SIGHS GREEN Well, Your Honor, in light of the defendant's admission of guilt - NOLAN What? GREEN - the plaintiff ups our financial demand to $100,000. NOLAN Wait. PARKS Your Honor, we need a 15-minute recess. JUDGE Yeah, you do. EXT. PAINTBALL RANGE, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN are walking the hilly area where people are playing the game. CHEN Man, this would be a whole lot easier if everyone wasn't wearing camo. BRADFORD This job isn't about easy, Boot. CHEN Have you ever done this? Played paintball? BRADFORD No. It's amateur hour. I'd straight up murder these guys. CHEN Okay. MAN That's him, that's him! BRADFORD nods at a woman trying to sneak up on a man. BRADFORD Exhibit A. She thinks approaching from the rear gives her a tactical advantage. But in reality, had she taken the superior position of the high ground to the north – The woman gets paintballed in the back by another player. WOMAN Oh! BRADFORD - that wouldn't have happened. CHEN Oh. BRADFORD But we know Jimmy's not your average player. This game is his life. So where would he go? CHEN Hmm. Somewhere with a protected view of the course? (spotting another building on a hill) Huh. High ground. She and BRADFORD enter the building, where several combatants are lurking. One fires at CHEN, misses her but hits the door she just entered through. BRADFORD LAPD! Anyone else fires, they're going to jail. PAINTBALL PLAYER Okay. Sorry. OTHER PAINTBALL PLAYER Guys, guns down. BRADFORD Guy in the skeleton mask? YET ANOTHER PAINTBALL PLAYER Behind you! He points behind BRADFORD, who spins around in time to see the suspect turn to run. BRADFORD Jimmy! He leaps to grab a paintball rifle and nails JIMMY in the back four times. JIMMY surrenders. INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE PERCY steps into the room, tapping on the door. GREY Commander. PERCY About before. I was out of line. It's hard having a cop for a son, especially when you know what this job can do to him. GREY All good. Water under the bridge. PERCY Good. GREY Have a good day. (a pause as PERCY pauses) Something else? PERCY closes the door. PERCY You didn't hear this from me, okay? Make sure they can bounce a quarter off your bunk. You hear me? GREY What do you mean by that? PERCY Detective Jenkins, this Brady List business it isn't going away anytime soon. The police commission is stepping in. We're talking review boards and independent audits. It could get ugly, Wade, so double-check your officers. Leave nothing to chance. Make sure nothing can blow back on you. GREY Thanks for the heads-up. EXT. STREET, NIGHT BISHOP is in her patrol car, out of sight of DYLAN’s house, watching it with a scope. BISHOP Come on, Dylan. Prove me wrong. Her cell phone rings; it’s NOLAN. she picks it up, still watching. BISHOP You done? NOLAN No. Just wanted to let you know there's no rush getting back here. BISHOP Thanks for the update. NOLAN What are you up to? BISHOP Getting my nails done. NOLAN That's a joke, right? BISHOP Look, did you actually want something or you just called to say hi? NOLAN I think I'm gonna lose. BISHOP It doesn't mean you did anything wrong. (sees DYLAN leaving his house) Crap. Nolan, I got to go. NOLAN What's going on? You okay? BISHOP Everything's fine. Good luck with your arbitration. INT. STATION - CONFERENCE ROOM, NIGHT PERCY is directing staff to take away boxes of records. PERCY These two stay. This one goes. WEST comes into the room. WEST You, uh, got a minute? PERCY Sure. You ready to tell me what's going on? (WEST hesitates) Come on. You can talk to me. Always. WEST Lopez and I, um we arrested a man named Oscar Hutchinson. He told me stories about you and him. And, um - PERCY And what? WEST He said you were dirty. PERCY And you believe the word of a convicted felon, a murderer, over your own father? WEST No. No. I, um I just I-I pulled the file. PERCY You did what? Boy, have you lost your damn mind?! He’s furious, but WEST is standing his ground. WEST I'm not a boy. I'm a police officer. PERCY Well, not for long, if you don't get your head straight. Remember, you're not just accusing your father here, you're accusing a superior. WEST Yes, sir. PERCY Oscar Hutchinson is a habitual liar with a history of substance abuse, not to mention a personal grudge against me. You think there's a court in this country that would find his testimony credible? WEST Look, I don't give a damn if it would stand up in court. I want to know if it's true. PERCY Of course not! And today of all days, you throw this in my face?! Get out of my sight. WEST exits the room as PERCY fumes. EXT. STREET, NIGHT BISHOP is keeping an eye on an alley behind a house. DYLAN is hiding in the bushes, tying his shoe. BISHOP Control, 7-Adam-15. I need a premise history on 11215 South 73rd Street. DISPATCH Copy. Stand by. Okay. Lots of 11-3 at that address. I'm getting a hazard code, as well. DYLAN steps out of the shadows to meet up with WRIGHT, who has arrived in his van. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, show me on a felony ped stop in the alley beside the South 73rd address. I think they're about to rob a stash house.Two at gunpoint. Send backup. She raises her weapon and calls out to the two in the alley. BISHOP Police! Drop the weapons! Three steps forward. On your knees. (to DYLAN) I told you not to run with this fool. WRIGHT I knew you looked familiar. Talia Bishop, the prodigal sister. (to DYLAN) And you led her right here. Thought I taught you better. BISHOP You should have taken that second chance, Terry. Now you're going back to prison. WRIGHT I don't think so. Behind BISHOP a gun cocks. She turns to find MAURICE aiming his gun at her. WRIGHT Holster your weapon. (to DYLAN) Take off the belt. Get it from her. DYLAN You shouldn't have followed me here. BISHOP I should have just let you rob a stash house and get killed? MAURICE Yo. What do you want to do with her? She probably already called for backup. WRIGHT We better rob this place fast. Stick her in the van. Make sure she's secure. MAURICE Let's go. He and WRIGHT disappear around the side of the house and BISHOP is cuffed and dragged into the back of the van by DYLAN. BISHOP Dylan, you don't have to do this. Don't do this. Don't do this. Dylan, it's not too late! Dylan! The van doors slam shut. BISHOP hears shouting, gunshots, and shattering glass; after a few minutes DYLAN and WRIGHT tumble into the van, on the run. WRIGHT takes the wheel and DYLAN sits in the back opposite BISHOP. WRIGHT Go, go, go, go, go! GUNSHOTS DYLAN Where's Maurice? WRIGHT Dead. Hold on. He peels out as the gunfire from outside continues. DYLAN has been shot in the arm and he doesn’t look good. BISHOP He needs to go to a hospital. WRIGHT Yeah, that's not happening. DYLAN GROANS Yeah, I'm I'm hit pretty bad, man. BISHOP He could bleed out. If you care about him, take him to the hospital. You can just dump him out. WRIGHT We're not going to any damn hospital. Shut the hell up. INT. OFFICE BUILDING - MEETING ROOM, NIGHT JUDGE However I rule, it's clear to me that Officer Nolan has a lot to learn about the job of policing. NOLAN’s cell rings; it’s GREY calling. NOLAN I have to take this. JUDGE Like hell you do. You - NOLAN (answering the phone) Yes, sir? GREY Bishop's missing. She called for backup. When units arrived, they found her car outside a stash house, bodies inside. JUDGE Officer, hang up that phone! GREY Have you heard from her? NOLAN No. GREY Get back here. NOLAN Yes, sir. On my way. He ends the call and stands up. JUDGE Officer Nolan, we're not done here. NOLAN I am. Do whatever you need to do. Make it $1,000, $100,000, $100 million. I don't care. My T.O.'s in trouble. NOLAN exits the room. INT. VAN, NIGHT BISHOP Dylan, grab that sweatshirt. Tie it around your arm above the wound. You got to stop the bleeding. (to WRIGHT) What's the plan? WRIGHT I'm working on it. DYLAN Man, Maurice is dead. We're riding around this van with a kidnapped cop. What kind of plan fixes this? BISHOP One that includes killing me. WRIGHT Shut up! DYLAN He's not gonna hurt you. BISHOP Where do you think we're driving to? Quiet place where he can execute a cop. Isn't that right, Terry?! DYLAN We're not killing her. WRIGHT Just relax, Dylan. I know what to do. Everything's gonna be fine. BISHOP hears the van stop. WRIGHT Uncuff her from the van. EXT. OIL FIELD, NIGHT DYLAN disconnects BISHOP from the van but leaves her hands cuffed behind her back. She stands facing DYLAN and WRIGHT, who obviously intends to kill her. BISHOP Look, whatever happens next, Dylan, I am sorry. Even though I couldn't keep you in my life, I still kept my eye on you. I saw you turn your life around. I know I let you down. But this - this is - this isn't you. You are so much better than this thug. WRIGHT Don't listen to her. Who taught you how to be a man, how to hustle, how to survive on these streets? I'm the closest thing to family you've ever had. She doesn't deserve tears. Turn around. You shouldn't have to see this. DYLAN is trying to keep WRIGHT from killing her. DYLAN No. Come on. Let's - Let's just leave her. Let's just get the hell out of here. WRIGHT We can't do that. Just turn around. Slowly, DYLAN turns his back to BISHOP and WRIGHT. BISHOP BREAKING Dylan, I love you. I'm sorry! WRIGHT (to BISHOP) Get on your knees. BISHOP Man, I'm not getting on my knees. You gonna shoot me, you gonna look me in my face when you do it. WRIGHT gets ready to fire, but before he can do so, another shot comes from behind him. He drops dead, shot by DYLAN, who looks shocked. BISHOP Dylan, Dylan, look at me. Breathe. Breathe. It's okay. Come uncuff me. Come on. Uncuff me. DYLAN stumbles over and uncuffs BISHOP. DYLAN What did I do? BISHOP You saved me. She throws her arms around DYLAN and they embrace fiercely. Then she steps back and pulls out her handcuffs. DYLAN What are you doing? BISHOP I'm sorry, but I gotta take you in. DYLAN I just saved your life. Save mine. BISHOP That's what I'm trying to do! DYLAN Look, I'll go to Mexico. I'll be gone by the morning. I swear, you'll never hear from me again! BISHOP You know I can't. DYLAN I can - I can keep your secret. Yeah, w-with Terry dead, no one else knows. It's perfect. BISHOP That doesn't matter anymore. She leads DYLAN over to cuff him to the van, then contacts DISPATCH. BISHOP Control, this is Officer Bishop. I'm in Baldwin Hills oil field. I have one in custody, one deceased. Please send additional units, an RA, and a supervisor. Her voice breaks a little. INT. STATION - BULLPEN BISHOP is contemplating GREY’s office from across the room when NOLAN catches up with her. NOLAN Hey. I've been looking for you. You okay? BISHOP I - yeah. NOLAN Why didn't you tell me you were into something? I would have been there for you. BISHOP You had your own life to deal with. NOLAN Yeah, well, I hate to break it to you, but you're a pretty big part of that these days. BISHOP SCOFFS Lucky you. NOLAN Yes. I am lucky. Look, I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't know who this Dylan guy you arrested is. All I know is there's got to be a reason you're playing it close to the vest. And I respect that. But take it from a guy who bottled things up for too many years. It helps to talk about it. BISHOP You're right. I do need to talk. SIGHS But not to you. She goes over to GREY’s office and knocks on the door. GREY Come in. BISHOP Sir, I have something to tell you. GREY What is it? BISHOP Dylan Scott is my brother. GREY Come again? BISHOP We spent a year together in the same foster home, a year that felt like a lifetime. I wouldn't have made it one day without him. GREY Bishop. Where are you going with this? BISHOP I left him off of my P.H.Q. when I applied to the academy because of his criminal record. I pretended like he didn't exist, and that was a mistake. It doesn't matter we only spent a year together. He's family. GREY SIGHS If this was any other day, I might have the energy to chew you out or figure out how to help. But today today, my hands are tied. So I have to file a memorandum with the Chief, informing him that one of my best officers perjured herself on an official document, likely torpedoing her career. You're dismissed. INT. STATION - HALLWAY WEST comes out of the locker room in street clothes. His dad is waiting to talk to him. PERCY We need to talk. WEST I'm off-duty, Commander. Maybe another time. PERCY Jackson, please. He leads the way into an interrogation room for privacy. PERCY So I've been doing a lot of apologizing today. I'm not used to that. I'm not really good at it either. WEST (stiffly) Was that your way of saying sorry? PERCY No, no. This is. I'm sorry. WEST Why? You swore that you weren't dirty. PERCY And I wasn't. Look, you have to understand, when I was coming up in the force, it was a different time. Two weeks to match fingerprints, if you were lucky. And forget about DNA evidence. We cut corners sometimes because we had to. WEST My whole life, you drilled me to follow every single rule to the letter. And now it's, "Oh, yeah, we cut corners 'cause we had to." Who the hell do you think you are? PERCY Your father. WEST Not the one that I thought you were. PERCY Look, I don't know what Oscar told you or what you think I might have done, but I swear to you, I wasn't dirty. I knew plenty who were, but that wasn't me. I never falsified evidence. Never took money. Never flaked a guy to make a collar. You have to believe me. WEST No, Dad. I don't. WEST walks out of the room, then looks back as his father speaks again. PERCY Jackson, please. All I ever wanted was for you to be better than I was. WEST turns away and keeps walking. He meets up with LOPEZ in the hallway. LOPEZ Hey. Are you okay? WEST Not really. LOPEZ I'm sorry, but maybe this will cheer you up. Come on. I spoke to the building super about Samantha, told him everything she'd gone through. So he agreed to withdraw his complaint. She's free to go. WEST That's great. INT. STATION - BOOKING SAMANTHA BENNETT is signing a form to get her personal items back. LOPEZ There's more. Mrs. Bennett? (to the CLERK) Can we get a minute? CLERK Yeah. LOPEZ Thanks. (to BENNETT) I found your husband. I explained to him what happened, that you were innocent. It was a lot to process. Before you get your hopes up, he doesn't want you to know where he or your daughter are just yet. But I gave him this number, and I think he'll call once he wraps his head around the truth. BENNETT (to LOPEZ) Thank you. (to WEST) Thank you. LOPEZ You're welcome. INT. STATION - RECEPTION AREA, NIGHT NOLAN is coming off shift and runs into PARKS in the lobby. NOLAN So - What did they end up at? $100,000? PARKS (smiling) Nope. NOLAN Back down to $50,000? PARKS No. The judge tossed it. NOLAN What? How?! PARKS Oh, when you ran out of there, only concerned with your T.O.'s safety, I was able to use it as an example of your selfless dedication to the job. The judge was impressed. NOLAN LAUGHING Wow! Nicely done. PARKS Hey, thanks. I told you I know what I'm doing. NOLAN Yeah, you did. And I, for one, should know better, than to judge someone on their age or their experience. So I'm sorry. And thank you very much. PARKS Hey, you know this lawsuit wasn't really about you, right? It was about the uniform. Get used to it. Hey, I'm a lawyer. Everybody hates us, right? NOLAN LAUGHS No. (uncertainly) No. EXT. HILLSIDE, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN are in camo, surveying the area. BRADFORD You ready, Boot? Remember. No mercy. The camera pulls back to show they’re at the paintball range, prepping to play. CHEN Got it. You're having fun, aren't you? BRADFORD No. On me. Go! They slap on their face masks and spring into action. MAN Incoming! GUNS FIRING Category:Transcripts